New Meat
by D0omkitty
Summary: What happens when an alien named Summer appears on earth and starts to catch the attention of Beastboy? Will Raven beable to supress her jealosy? dum, dum, dum! BBxRAE
1. new arrival

New Meat

**Disclaimer thingy: I do not own the teen titans but that would so rock! although I did create the new character: Summer**

A/N: This is my first fanfic. The character I created is named summer. She came from the fire planet Lusha. She flies, can shoot flames from her hand, and has the ability to read minds. She has long auburn hair with green eyes. I'll tell this story from her point of view. Her planet is destroyed by an unknown force and she is forced to flee. On her way to another planet her pod malfunctions and she lands in downtown Jump City. So here we go! (Pls go easy on me)

**Chapter 1 New Arrival-**

Why is everyone screaming? I opened my eyes and saw I was in a large city. I looked around and held my head. I was getting a headache. Everyone was thinking too fast. I couldn't control myself. "SHUT UP!"

"Titans Go!"

Before I knew what was going on I was being pelted by many painful blasts. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a furry green animal with stripes and teeth coming my way. I narrowly dodged it. I ran and hid behind a tall metallic thing with people in side it. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Were the Teen Titans," replied a teen with a mess of spiky black hair. "Who are you?"

"My name is Summer, I'm from Lusha."

They looked at me curiously. The animal from before change into a teen, although oddly he was green. "Where?" he asked.

I looked at them in disbelief. "Have you not heard of Lusha!"

I examined the floating girl with glowing green eyes. "Tamarainian girl surly you know where I speak of."

"Yes I do."

Just then a metal thing blasted me in the back. I got really mad. "Who do you think you are?"

I was so mad I wished the heat from my anger could physically burn it. Then I thought I slowly smiled, it could. "Grrr! I am so sick and tired of every one blasting me!" as I raised my arms in front of me I felt the tingling sensation in my fingers. Then I let it out. All my fury let out in a blast of fire. I loved the way the warmth felt. It soothed me.

Seconds later the metal thing was in a pile of ashes. I ran over to it. Oh no! Was this one of the 'teen titans'? I took the risk of looking at them. They all gawked at me except the Tamarainian. I got hit again. This time I turned around to face another metallic thing. "Keep your blasts to yourself!" I shot this one too.

Then I fell to the ground. Why did I feel so weak? I slowly stood up. I took a couple of steps and collapsed. Just before I passed out the one with spiky black hair said "We need to get her to the med bay."** Don't know what their little hospital thing is called**

**Titans Tower**

I woke up with wires on me. I quickly took them off. "Where am I?" I wondered aloud.

"Titans tower."

I looked over to a tall half robot thing. I raised my hand at him. "Blast me. I dare ya" I said darkly.

"Whoa hold it there." _Why is this girl so tweaked!_

"What do mean I'm tweaked? I mean who are and what planet is this?"

"Did you just read my mind? Anyways I'm Cyborg and this is Earth" _I wonder who she is and where she came from?_

"I'm summer I came from the planet Lusha, yes I did read your mind."

I took off the remaining plugs and walked out of the room. Cyborg walked behind me. I entered a large room. Then green one was playing game of some sort.

"Dude, Cyborg I just beat your high- well, well, well. Look who decided to wake up. I'm Beast Boy." The green one walked over to me. _Wow she's hot. Wonder if she'll get pizza with me?_

"Yes I will get the pizza thing with you and why do you think I'm 'hot'? Is it because I shoot flames from my hands? Oh yeah, I'm Summer."

Cyborg laughed out loud. Beastboy blushed.

"Dude did you just read-"

"Your mind. Yes. Yes I did. What is a pizza?"

The blue cloaked girl walked in. She was followed by the black haired boy and the Tamarainian. The blue cloaked girl looked at me cautiously. _Who is she?_

"I told you earlier, I'm Summer."

She looked shocked but managed to keep it under control. I giggle slightly, but immediately stopped short when she glared.

Her tawny eyes assessed me quickly.

"You read minds _and _shoot out flames?" _What are you?_

"And fly of course" I sighed "I told you before I'm a Lushan." I hovered slightly above the ground in example.

"Do you wish to be my friend!" the Tamarainian exclaimed.

"Uh… yeah sure." I said uneasily.

"Glorious! I am Starfire! Welcome friend Summer! Are you a season?"

"A what! I don't think I am…"

The green one stepped up. "So… ready for pizza?"

"Yes but first who are they?"

"The dark, cloaked one is Raven and the other is Robin."

I stepped up to Robin. "Hello."

"Hi…" _whoa… weird. She could make a great edition to the team. Maybe I should invite her to stay one more night…_

I smiled. "Thank you Robin. I would be honored to stay one more night… what is weird and how long have I been on this planet?"

Even under his mask I could tell he was shocked. I giggled.

"Nothing is weird and you've been here for three days."

I looked at him curiously. "Days?"

Starfire spoke up. "Here days mean glorp."

"Oh…" I finally understood.

"Dude pizza! I'm famished!" Beastboy said pointing to his stomach.

He grabbed my hand and started to pull me through the doors. I blush and saw Raven glaring at me anger. Or was it jealousy… I did hear her mind though. _She better not hurt him or there will be hell to pay!_

I froze at her thoughts. She then stopped realizing that I had read her mind. She looked down and walked away. I followed Beastboy. I was just as scared of this pizza thing almost as much as Raven's thoughts. Could she really hate me?

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

Okay end chap one did you like it? Can I improve it? Please let me know! I know it's slow but I have to build up suspense. If I get more than five comment thingies I will continue. later days

**See ya**

AliceCullen


	2. Raven

**Disclaimer thingy: I do not own the teen titans but that would so rock! although I did create the new character: Summer**

**Thank my gorges fans! Actually there is like only a couple of you but um… ya ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter 2 Raven-**

"Why are you so scared?" asked beastboy.

I looked at the triangle of gooey yellow and green stuff. I poked at it cautiously.

"If you keep staring at it it'll get cold."

I smiled and raised my hands.

"Oh right."

I picked up the 'pizza' and took a bite. I stopped for a split second and gobbled it up. I took another slice, stuffed it in my mouth and swallowed. It was delicious! I did this till there was no more.

"So… where did you come from?" I said curiously.

"Don't know. What about you? Why did you leave Lusha?"

"It got destroyed."

"Oh… sorry."

"Don't be. It happens every five years. It'll come back in a couple of weeks."

He looked disappointed. "How old are you anyways?

"Fifteen. And you?"

"Same."

"So you and Raven huh."

He looked shocked. "Me and Rae? Naw… just friends. I think."

I smiled. "What now? This wonderful food source is gone and I'm bored."

"Want to see a movie?"

"Why not."

"Let's see **_Creepers_**!"

We went and sat with some popcorn. The movie was so scary! Half the time beastboy put his arm around me.

"Thanks" I said after the movie.

"Sure no prob."

"Do you want to fly" I asked him eagerly.

"Umm… okay."

I took his hands and shot straight up.

"Ha ha! This is AWSOME dudett!"

We soon arrived to the titan's tower. I looked at beastboy. _Wow she's amazing!_

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Thinking I'm amazing."

He blushed. "Well you are."

**Titan Tower**

"So how was your night?" robin asked.

"Wonderful! I had no idea pizza was so good! And beast boy was hilarious! We went to see a movie. It was very scary! Then I took him flying! It was so wonderful! Years ago I thought earth was a simple planet, but now it has a lot to offer me, like pizza and Beastboy!" I simply beamed. _She doesn't belong here._

"What do you mean Raven?" I took a step closer to her. "I do not belong? Starfire's home planet is only a couple days away. Does she not belong too?"

"Of course she belongs! She's my friend, I trust her."

"You do not have this 'trust' in me? We can not be friends?"

"I don't know…"

"I see… I should leave." I turned to walk out but robin caught my arm.

"You can stay with us. Rae is always like this around newcomers like yourself. You can sleep on the couch. See you in the morning. Come on guys."

Then I was alone. I couldn't help myself I listened to there minds.

Robin: _so what do you guys think of her?_

Raven: _I don't trust her_.

Beastboy: _You don't trust anyone that's new! I think she's cool._

Cyborg: _Ya Rae, BB's right_.

Raven: _I just don't want a repeat of terra!_

Beastboy: _Summer is different she wouldn't do that!_

Raven: _You said that about Terra too!_

Starfire: _Friends let us not fight. I think friend Summer should be given a chance_.

Cyborg: _Star's right._

Robin: _We'll test her in the morning. Let's get some sleep_.

I stopped listening to their conversation. I looked at the couch and laid on it.

I woke in the middle of the night. Did I smell smoke? I looked down and saw the smoldering couch beneath me. I immediately got some water and poured it on the couch. Not knowing what to do next I tried to find Beastboy's room. I went into the hall where several doors were standing. I tried the first one. As I entered I saw the mechanical wires and lights. This had to be Cyborg's room. I quietly exited and went to the next. It was pink so it had to be Starfire's room. I left and went down farther. I entered another room it was tidy. I went to the bed and realized it was Robin. Only two doors left. Raven's or Beastboy's… I chose the farther room. It was dark it was Raven's. I would have left but a book caught my eye. I opened it. I snapped my fingers. A small flame appeared on my finger tip. I read the blue book it was a bunch of stories I had grown up with.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?" _who does she think she is?_

I turned around to see Raven right behind me. "I was looking for Beastboy and I came in here on accident! I would have left but this book caught my eye. When my mom was alive she'd read these to me… I'm sorry…"

"Why are you looking for Beastboy?"

"Um… I well… I burned the couch…"

"How do you burn a couch?"

"I had a nightmare… I burn stuff when I'm scared. I was surprised at the movies I didn't burn anything… Guess Beastboy made me feel safe… sorry I woke you."

"Just get out."

Didn't need to tell me twice! I went to Beastboy's room.

"Did Raven just yell at you!"

"Ya… I went in her room… I was looking for you."

"You were? Why?"

"I… umm… I burned the um… couch."

He laughed. "Why?"

"Not on purpose! I had a bad dream… I burn stuff when I'm scared."

"But the-" I interrupted him.

"I know… I… felt safe with you." I felt my face get hot.

"Come on let's go see the damage." He smiled.

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZ

What do you think? R&R thanks

**See ya**

AliceCullen


	3. Complications

**Disclaimer thingy: I do not own the teen titans but that would so rock! although I did create the new character: Summer**

**Wow you all must hate me for not updating was grounded. XP that always sucks well I'm back now yay me!**

**Chapter 3** **Complications-**

After a week of training, robbery, HIVE I was accepted! I even got my own room!

"Boo Ya! Your one of us now!"

"Glorious! Simply magnificent!"

"Ya ha! You rock!

"Congratulations."

"I'm going to my room"

Over this past week I had grow closer to the team, well everyone except Raven. I grew exceptional close Beastboy.

Two weeks later

I walked into the main room with Beastboy. We were laughing our heads off. I stopped abruptly when I saw Raven glaring at me. _STAY OUT OF MY HEAD LUSHAN!_

"What do you mean 'Lushan'! I have a name!" I shouted.

"I'm serious!" she growled.

"Back off! Ever sense I came here you hated me! Why? I've read your head many times! I know what you think about me, about BB!"

"You don't know anything" she snarled, a few light bulbs breaking.

"Oh yeah! Well I know you're jealous of me! Ever since that first day. I saw it in your eyes you despised me!" My temper was getting the best of me. I closed my eyes and made a point to calm down.

"Stupid Lushan!" Many light bulbs breaking this time.

I snapped, heat rushing to my hands. "Shut your mouth!"

"Make me." A dark aura started to envelop her body.

The heat in my hands rushing up arms. "You have a MAJOR crush on Beastboy; you think he's gross, and that all his jokes suck. None of that is true! He is not that gross and his jokes are funny! The one thing we do have in common is that we both find him cute. I can't help but think that there is more to your crush on him than I can read. You pushed your feelings back so far that you barley realize that you love him. I feel the same way. I understand your emotions are dangerous but all you show is hate. Well at least that's all I see. You want him but yet you push him away! You are su-"

"Summer your on fire!" beastboy exclaimed

"huh?"

"YOU'RE COMPLETELY ON FIRE!"

I froze. I needed to go cool down, now. I looked around and saw the sink I ran for it. I turned it on and I immediately started to cool down. After I was shivering uncontrollable I asked Beastboy if I was on fire any more. He shook his head.

"good." Then I collapsed.

I awoke in my room; BB was sitting next to me.

"how are you?"

"okay… what happened?"

"You and Rae had a fight." It all rushed back to me.

I got up. "I have to apologize to her."

**Raven's Room**

I knocked on the door.

"Go away."

Instead I stepped in. I sighed and went to work at mending our already fragile relationship.

"Look I'm sorry okay. I have a short temper. I didn't mean to lose control. I…no wait there is know excuse for what I did from… form what I hear you haven't been out of your room all day. I really like BB, but from what I've read you like him more. So go on take him. I'm out of here in two days I feel Lusha is ready to take me back. So… bye."

I started to get angry. This was partly her fault. I sighed.

"Wait… you leaving?"

"Yes you can catch BB on the rebound."

"So you played him!"

"What no! I like him but I miss my dad. We left with an argument…"

"Oh."

"Who is Terra?"

Then it hit me as she told me about her betrayal, Slade, how BB cared for her.

Just then a blast exploded the wall farthest us exploded

"Hello Raven"

"W-who a-are you?" I stammered

"It's Slade! But your dead!" Raven said quickly.

My temper flared. Heat rushed to my hands.

"Temper, temper Summer after losing control yesterday you don't want a repeat."

"You hurt Beastboy!" My anger rising higher.

"Yes and I'll hurt him again!"

Like yesterday I snapped, he was going to hurt Beastboy. _That's it lose control._

"I won't!" Flames now shot up my arms, I lost control. I froze again.

"Raven! You have to cool me off be fore I lose complete control!"

"How can you lose something you never had" said Slade slyly.

"ARRRGG!" I shouted. A hot flame aura swept over me. "No, please no!" I shot into the air and flew fast out of the room, to the ocean. I dived into it. I came out shivering I flew back to the room. "Is the fire out?"

Like Beastboy yesterday she nodded. I took step and fell. I was so tired it made me made that he manipulated my powers. I slowly sat up. Cold steely hands grasped me flames shot up he backed off and they disappeared. I stood up and a dark smile ran on my face. My eyes held the fire from before. A new blue aura enveloped me.

"You want me to lose control." It was more a statement than a question.

"Do you want to see, want to feel it! It can all be arranged. YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!" I took my hand and pointed it at him.

"I'm so hot you can't touch me let alone survive my blast."

I shot my flames at him.

"Summer no!"

Then I saw Beastboy, Slade was holding him by his neck. I gasped. _Now then, shoot Raven._

"But I…"

_Don't test me girl now!_

"I'm sorry raven..."

I shot her. She flew against the wall. _Now then take your communicator and burn it!_

Did as he said.

"Good girl. Now come." I went unwillingly.

"I'm sorry" I whispered before I left.

ZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

Whoa suspenseful! R&R thanks

**See ya**

AliceCullen


End file.
